icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria The Hedgehog
Maria is one of the Main Characters in the Days Series. Personality Maria, is a Pacifistic girl with a kind demeanor. She looks at the world from an amnesiac's perspective. Not much is delved into how she is other than having an affection for Shadow the Hedgehog. Bio Maria, previously known as Maria Robotnik. is a Yellow Anthropomorphic Female Hedgehog with Apricot arms and Blue eyes. Who was reincarnated from a human. She suffers from Amnesia. Maria, spends her time with her friends Tikal and Julie-su Echidna. Similar to Amy's obsession with Sonic. She is obsessive over Shadow. But, is not as overprotective. She loves machines and computers. Maria, is usually seen wearing a Blue headband that has Headphone like accessories attached to the sides. A white dress with blue trimming, a blue short sleeve-coat, as well as Blue boots with white stripes. Arc Days Maria's first appearance is in Arc days Episode 0 "That day..." where she is invited to stay with Amy and Ice, while their parents are away. She eventually ends up peeping in on Amy and Ice while they're having sex. In Episode 1 "Mischief Blasting Shadow?!" She wishes that Shadow would touch her the way that Ice touches Amy. She fantasizes about him that night. The next day, She wakes up early and has a conversation with Mina about Incest. Mina, is disgusted, and plays it off by saying she watched a porno. She then leaves the house. and heads over to Sonic's to ask Shadow on a date. Sonic tells her that Shadow moved out. and so Maria begins her search for him. She finds Shadow in the park. and asks him out on a date. But, he asks her to find his "Green Chaos Emerald." Maria agrees to the terms. She then finds what looks to be a "Green Emerald" in Ice's room and tells herself that he won't mind borrowing it. She then gives it to Shadow so he can spar with Sonic but it causes him to go into a strange form. Which, is later revealed to be called "Mischief Blasting Shadow." In Episode 2 "Guilt&Confession" she is seen talking to Ice and Amy about her New boyfriend. who is later revealed to be Espio. and she is then later seen by Ice and Honey having sex with Espio in an Apartment. In Episode 3 "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 1" She is asked by Silver if she still wants to date Shadow she response with a simple "Yes." In episode 4 "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 2" She is first seen talking to Mina about how she is dealing with Ash's death. Later, she is seen along with Amy, Honey, Nicole, and Mina in a form called "Mischief Draining Maria" where they're about to beat up Sally. it is implied that She "Cleansed" by Shadow's "Love." Her last Appearance was in Episode 5 "True Feelings" where she confessed her feelings for shadow and they began dating. It Is implied that she now lives with Shadow. Magic Days She is shown in the montage in "Epilogue" where she is raped by Selkadoom. Sol Days She finds out that Shadow is cheating on her in Sol Days: Solar Relapse of time. She questions to Shadow if he is gay. Days Shorts Maria's first appearance the shorts was Arc Days Short 1 "Shadow's Nightmare" where Shadow has a nightmare that she was kissing Ice. She then also appears in Arc Days Short 2 "Valentine days Special" where she is seen along with Amy, Sonic, and Shadow at the Mall for what appears to be a double date. a picture of her appears in "Photo Album". she appears with the girls in "Valentines Day Girl Version" where it is said that she will give Shadow Chocolate. Friends * Shadow The Hedgehog * Silver The Hedgehog * Ice The Porcupine * Mina Mongoose * Amy Rose * Strike The Teddy Bear * Cream The Rabbit * Tikal The Echidna * Julie-Su The Echidna * Honey The Cat * Nicole Lynx * Espio The Chameleon (Ex-Boyfriend) Family * Margret Robotnik (Mother) * Hope Robotnik (Sister) * Helen The Hedgehog (Sister)